Tavros Nitram
Tavros Nitram, or Adios Toreador is the chumhandle of the person who tried to troll Dave Strider, but was incredibly unsuccessful at it. His chumHandle is based off of the Zodiac sign Taurus. He is represented by the symbol ♉ in illustrations. He also has horns resembling those of a bull and is a paraplegic. Biography He attempted his attack on Dave's birthday, just as grimAuxiliatrix tried on Rose. Both mentioned how they were from the future and nonhuman, and both Dave and Rose pointed out their lack of skill at trolling. They have also both talked to them in the child's future. But whereas GA eventually forged a kind of friendship with Rose, Dave met AT's weak attempts with a thoroughly effective homoerotic counter-troll, eventually causing AT to block him. Following his spectacular defeat, AT asked Rose what the best way to get on Dave's nerves would be. Rose told him that poetry would be the best option, and he seemed to decide to take her advice. He then trolls Dave with some unbelievably awful SICK RHYMES intended to humiliate him, although Dave completely ignores him. AT seems very satisfied afterwards. He seems to get along quite well with Jade, probably because of their mutaul enjoyment of the dream world Prospit, where he could move around without a wheelchair. Personality AT is actually a pretty nice guy and even tries to help Jade. He sucks at trolling and usually ends up getting trolled himself, which he talks about . He seems innocently ignorant of his own shortcomings as a troll, or mockery from others. He has decorated his room with posters of fairies/faeries and cards and marbles litter the floor. He also has a lance propped up against the wall. Thus it is likely that his Strife Specibus is lanceKind. AT also seems to have preferred his dream world over the waking world because AT is indeed a paraplegic confined to a wheel chair. He confides in Jade his disappointment over the fact that his dream-self, and the dream-selves of all the other trolls, has died because he had more fun in the dream world. It is that he has homosexual feelings towards Dave, but this may just be because he was basing his Sick Burns on human phrases he has seen before. Act 5 adiosToreador FACTS A particular gag in the MSPA Forums is to describe adiosToreador's exploits in the style of Chuck Norris facts. However, almost invariably his attempts at valor have lackluster or embarassing results. For example: adiosToreador doesn't sleep, he waits in his bed to sleep and then kinda has trouble getting to sleep but that's ok he's still cool. adiosToreador tried to count to infinity and got REALLY CLOSE; man, you would not BELIEVE how close he got. adiosToreador once walked down the street with an erection. He was mildly embarrassed. adiosToreador let the dogs out. However they didn't come back and he wasn't allowed pets for a few years. adiosToreador shot the sheriff, but he did not shoot the deputy on account of they confiscated his Super Soaker. adiosToreador's tears can't cure cancer. They can cure meat; although this is due to their high salt content and not in any way as a result of his awesomeness. adiosToreador went into Dairy Queen and ordered a handshake. The employees were so impressed that they decided to sell him one for ONLY $5. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Trolls